My Only Love From My Only Hate
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: In a feud between two schools, Bridgette and Geoff manage to find love through the hate and attempt to make it, despite the trials that will fight them on the way.
1. Knight In Shining Armour

**My Only Love From My Only Hate.**

**Summery:**** In a feud between two schools, two people manage to find love through the hate and attempt to make it, despite the trials that will fight them on the way.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Total drama, or Romeo and Juliet for that matter.**

**Hello again guys! Right, time to explain myself first, this was originally going to be another chapter of my 'Ipod Shuffle Challenge' (I'll explain later when I do it properly) however half way through writing it, I realized that it was too good and too long to be apart of a challenge, so I thought 'why not make it into a one shot?' So I did!**

**I was going to start this new challenge which asks you to write one shots about a song instead of trying to write a drabble in a time limit, the song that I got was 'Kissing You' by Des'ree, and this was soon born.**

**Anyway, this is a gorgeous song, anyone that has never listened to it you better because you are missing out! It is from one of my all time favourite movies, Romeo + Juliet (With Leonardo DiCaprio in it!) It's a modern take of Romeo and Juliet (Well obviously!) And the song is featured when Romeo first sets eyes on Juliet through a fish tank!**

**I haven't seen that movie in ages, but I remembered it when my friend from college (Who has a beautiful voice) started to sing it because she was going to use it for a potential audition, and I fell in love with the song all over again.**

**For those of you that didn't know this, whenever I started a story I always have one song that is my basis to help me through the chapter that I listen on repeat until my work is done, and this isn't the first time that I have used this song as my basis, during 'Predator and Prey' chapter 7 when I wrote about Bridgette and Geoff's kiss after their break up.**

**This is also a nice break because I think I'm getting sick again and this is keeping me from going to sleep…I'm a very sickly girl! I have a horrible cough and I know for a fact that I'm getting sick because whenever I drink water it tastes like watery expired milk (Does that happen to anyone else when you're sick? I'm curious!)**

**I am in a lot of pain too, I think I have whiplash after going to a party Saturday Night and Whipping my Hair back and forth one too many times, so to speak, then my throat hurts because yesterday while I was bored I downloaded the Glee Smule application for my Ipod and deciding it was a good idea to sing some songs there…I regret it now but I have to admit, my version of 'Science Fiction, Double Feature' is pretty good! (On a random note, Glee season 2 started the other day in the UK! Even though I've already seen all ten season 2 episodes online, I'm pretty excited!)**

**I'll stop rambling now and carry on, so, enjoy the one shot!**

**Chapter 1: Knight in Shining Armour**

Is it strange to be so in love with someone that the slightest sign of separation can trigger off a flurry of emotions that would instantly tantalize the ones responsible for coming in between that love?

Well, for some people it isn't strange, it's the best thing in the world. Because once a relationship is at the point where both partners cannot bear to be two miles apart without having to see the other, is the point where it is best for them both.

Romeo and Juliet had that struggle, they were star crossed lovers, they were in love despite a family feud, however things did not end so nicely for them as Juliet pretended to die after realizing that she was arranged to be married to someone else, Romeo saw her, what he thought was, dead body and took a poison to kill himself, a few hours later, Juliet woke up and saw Romeo dead in front of her, so she took Romeo's dagger and stabbed herself with it. They both died because they loved each other too much, and clearly this world was not going to let them be with each other.

Their love however was too strong, so strong that they couldn't bear to be apart, hence their death.

This was happening for two people in this time of year, two people loved each other so much that the thought of being apart made them both sick.

These two people came from separate ends of the spectrum; one went to a refined school that cost her parents a lot of money, while the other went to a usual run of the mill high school.

The girl, Bridgette, went to the refined school; her parents had met there when they were younger and thought it was fitting for their daughter to go there too, she was in her final year at school and was neither terrible at her studies, however she wasn't the best of her class, she could be but Bridgette seemed to have more important things on her mind, like surfing.

She was an avid surfer and lived for the water, her parents loved the fact that she had a hobby and a talent but at the same time they wished to see her come home from school one day with a book in her hand, rather than her surfboard.

Meanwhile, the boy, Geoff, went to a different school to her, it was very fittingly called Mon Tague Academy, this was the first struggle they had to overcome as a couple, Geoff's high school and Bridgette's were in a constant rivalry. It started about twenty years ago when both the high school football teams went head to head in a game, the match was fierce and resulted in several of the players getting injured; however at the end of the match the game ended in a draw, however, they weren't happy. The game was just a friendly one where no one would win anything, yet both teams ended up in an angry fist fight.

Ever since that day, both Capa High and Mon Tague Academy were enthralled in this fight, and it carried on twenty years after that. Which is where we are now.

Neither Bridgette or Geoff guessed that they would have fallen for each other, then again, neither of them expected to be involved so badly with their school's fight. That all started for them when Capa High held their annual Spring Prom, there was something very different about this though, instead of spending ages primping and finding the perfect dress or tux to wear, it was a costume party, and you had to find the best costume for this day.

It was tradition for Capa High, however unfortunately for them; it was also tradition for Mon Tague Academy to attempt to ruin that day for them.

So, while everyone was having a good time, several cars pulled out in front of the school, out stepped several boys and a few girls all dressed in costumes, they were all from Mon Tague and ready to cause havoc on the prestigious day.

Geoff was dressed as a knight and ready to celebrate their tradition with his fellow classmates, they were all dressed up too and everyone looked like they could have gone to Capa High, they had each managed to get hold of several tickets to the dance so that they could fool the bouncer and sneak in.

Soon, their plan went under way, and they had snuck in. Geoff had to admit for a dance they really knew how to go all out, people were dressed in the finest costumes and the auditorium had been decorated so finely it was hardly recognizable, it all seemed to astound Geoff a little and a part of him died when it hit him that he didn't think he could destroy something that looked so beautiful.

He could see that his other friends were thinking the same, but one by one they all slowly seemed to snap back into reality.

"Don't get fazed" Geoff's friend, Duncan, who was dressed as a prison cell mate, told him while placing a hand on his shoulder, Duncan was Geoff's best friend and the two stayed by each others side for as long as they had both attended Mon Tague Academy, Duncan was a little scary as was feared by most people in his area, so it was only fitting that he was in charge of this raid, he ruffled his green Mohawk slightly and turned to the group, "Right, we start as soon as possible and leave before anyone catches us, we need to cover every toilet in this place, I've got the one by the pool, Geoff, get the one by the lockers and grab as many toilet paper as you can carry, then meet us outside by the Courtyard, things are going to get messy".

Geoff nodded and the group soon split, Geoff managed to weave his way through the dancing crowd and was nearing the bathroom, he had to admit that Capa High did know how to throw one heck of a party, they played all the music he liked, and everyone there looked like they were having a good time, however he had to hold it to his parents for not sending him to Capa High, most guys there were incredibly arrogant and snooty, while the girls were vain and egotistic, he could never imagine himself going there, no one there could ever be as laid back as he is.

* * *

Geoff went straight to the bathroom, he had to admit that they were pretty fancy, this he didn't mind so much about the Academy, he opened up a nearby storage cabinet and smiled, inside were several rolls of toilet paper, he bent down and grabbed them all out and set them on the side, then he barricaded the door, he was going to get a head start and destroy the bathrooms while he had the chance, it would only cost him one or two rolls so it wasn't too much.

He grabbed the first roll, ready to start his raid when he paused, on the wall there was some gorgeous mosaic window of some sort, it was coated with brightly coloured translucent tiles, with a few clear ones, so clear that you could see through to the next room, which incidentally was the girl's bathroom.

Geoff approached the window with a slight grin, if he was lucky he might get to see something good, like a girl changing or something, he leaned in and looked through the clear panels of glass and waited.

He looked down and spotted another clear panel, he leant down and peered through it and got the biggest shock of all.

An Olive coloured eye was staring back at him.

He jumped up immediately and froze as the eyes jumped up too, revealing to be attached to the most beautiful blonde haired girl he had ever seen in his life, Geoff leant in a little closer to get a better look at the girl and she shyly looked away.

It took her w while but soon the girl looked back over at Geoff, she looked slightly puzzled which was hinted with anger, of course she was angry, Geoff was happily peering in to the girls bathroom, this girl could have been doing anything, still Geoff couldn't shake the feeling that she looked at Geoff with wonder.

Geoff moved away to the right, to the next clear panel, and to his amazement the girl followed and they both met eye to eye again, it was like a little game they had going on, wherever one went the other would obediently follow.

They were both hooked from the word 'go'.

Geoff followed the girl to another clear panel and then pressed his nose up against the glass, causing the blonde to laugh. As Geoff pressed his nose against the cold glass he could get a better view of the girl, she had white wings coming out from he back and a short white dress on, her blonde hair was tied up in an elegant bun behind her head with a white ribbon holding it in place.

She was dressed as an angel, very fitting in Geoff's opinion.

'She must be a Capa' Geoff thought to himself since he was pretty sure they didn't bring her along with them to trash the school, she was to precious to be involved with something like this.

Still, this had to of been the first Capa girl that looked like she didn't care, she didn't scream for help when she saw Geoff looking at her, and she was watching Geoff's every movement with a smile at that, maybe she was different? That or she used to go to Mon Tague Academy and was transferred here?

On the other side of the glass, Bridgette had gone to cool off after dancing with his friends, she had gone alone to the bathroom, and had sat down for a bit on a nearby chair when she saw a bright blue eye staring at her through the mosaic window design.

She jumped up immediately and sighed, she always knew these windows were a big mistake, yet as she jumped up the boy on the other side jumped up too, he looked mesmerized by her and a little embarrassed too.

Bridgette looked away and around the toilet in case anyone else was watching, or to make sure that the boy was actually looking at her. Sure enough she was alone, and the boy's bright blue orbs were on her and her alone.

She looked back at the panel and locked onto his eyes again, she had never seen this boy before, never around the school or in her classes, she just assumed that she had been oblivious to him; it didn't even cross her mind that he was from Mon Tague Academy.

Then the boy moved to the left slightly, Bridgette frowned and followed his movements, she could see his shadows from behind the coloured panels moving to another clear one and stop there, she met him there and the corners of his lips fluttered slightly, as if he was trying to smile.

From what Bridgette could see he was dressed as a knight, a handsome one at that, he had fairly long blonde hair that looked a lot like the hair style that she normally saw when she went surfing, so that seemed to get her hooked even more.

Then Bridgette thought that she would try, she moved from one panel to another and the boy followed too, then suddenly he pressed his nose up to the panel, this surprised Bridgette and she laughed to herself, seeing that he had made her laugh the boy smiled too.

Still, Geoff and the girl carried on their little game for a good few minutes, so much he had forgotten all about their plan to trash the school.

Their moment was short lived, as suddenly Bridgette's friend Courtney came rushing into the bathroom, "There you are!" She cried out and grabbed Bridgette by the hand.

"I just heard that apparently Alejandro Burromuerto wants to dance with you" She explained excitedly, "What are you waiting for, come on!"

"But I-." Bridgette tried to speak but it was too late, Courtney was dragging her out of the bathroom, but not before she got the chance to flash another smile at the mysterious boy on the other side of the glass.

Geoff watched as the brown haired girl raced in the toilet and mumbled something to her, and then proceeded to drag her out of the toilet, he didn't want to let her go, so he unblocked the door and bolted outside, leaving the several rolls of toilet paper behind.

He raced outside and saw the angel being led away by her friend, who was dressed as a Princess, and into the crowd of students who were all dancing to a slow song.

He got his first full look at her, she was beautiful, long legs, a cute butt and pretty nice in the breast department too. Of course Geoff didn't care all about looks, he cared about the fact that he just had a very magical moment with a girl that he could potentially care about.

Geoff's heart then skipped a beat when he saw her turned around very briefly and locked eyes on his again, she smiled slightly before disappearing into the crowd with her friend.

Bridgette tried looking for the boy again, but next thing she knew she had her arms around a boy, Alejandro, who was dressed up as a bull fighter, was the most popular boy at Capa High, all the girls were after him. Well, all except for Bridgette, she just thought that he wasn't all that big of a deal, and she knew there were better men out there, Alejandro was rumoured to be a bit of a womanizer.

"Senorita" Alejandro purred in an incredibly sexy voice, "I have been waiting for this moment all night long, please let me dance with you for a song or two?"

Bridgette hated saying no, plus she was already in his arms so she nodded in defeat, Alejandro grinned and elegantly led her around the floor, however all the while Bridgette couldn't help but try to look out for the blonde knight.

Geoff had pushed his way through the crowd when he caught sight of the angel; however she was dancing with another man. But she didn't look happy.

"Look at Bridgette" He heard a dark girl dressed as a cat next to him cry out, "She looks so pretty".

"And Alejandro looks handsome too" Another girl, who was dressed as a cat and just like the girl who had just spoken, however she was a little chubbier, "They make the perfect couple".

'Her name's Bridgette' Geoff thought happily, a small smile spread across his face; at least he knew her name now.

After what felt like an hour or so the slow song stopped, Alejandro let go of Bridgette and kissed her hand before letting her go, Bridgette smiled and back away from him, as suddenly Alejandro was swarmed with several girls who was cooing over him.

Bridgette stepped back slightly and sighed, she didn't like Alejandro, yet Courtney, most of the girls from Capa High and Alejandro himself all agreed that they would be the perfect couple.

She then felt a hand skim across her shoulder and she jumped slightly, she spun around and saw the mysterious knight from the bathroom looking at her, "Enjoy your dance?" He asked with a gentle smile.

Bridgette sighed, "Not really, he's not my type".

Geoff smirked, "Oh really? Then, what is your type?"

Bridgette smiled, she knew exactly where this was going, and she liked it, "Oh, I don't know…maybe tall, handsome…someone who looks like they're ready to save me from a tower guarded by a dragon?"

Geoff laughed and smiled at her, "Oh really? Well it looks like I'm fitting for that then".

Bridgette also laughed and turned to face him, however before another move was made she was being dragged away by Courtney again; she led her away from Geoff and towards the drinks table.

Geoff frowned and watched as the brown haired girl glared at him and dragged the angel away, he was really starting to not like that girl. Once at the table Courtney grabbed Bridgette by the shoulders and shook her gently yet firmly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Courtney growled at her, "That's Geoff, he's from Mon Tague, don't you know that?"

Bridgette's eyes widened in fear, she was flirting with a Mon Tague student.

Geoff's eyes were also wide with fear, as he saw the mocha skinned girl whispering in Bridgette's ear and pointing at him, Bridgette was being told about him, and now things were probably never going to happen for them.

"My only love's sprung from my only hate" Bridgette whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry, what?" Courtney asked.

"Never mind" Bridgette mumbled, "I…I think I need some fresh air".

* * *

Geoff had gone back outside to meet with his fellow classmates, "Dude!" Duncan cried out, "Where were you? We couldn't wait and we've already TP'd the bathrooms and got the cafeteria too".

"Way ahead of you" Geoff lied to make his classmates feel better, "I snuck up to the classrooms and did some damage there".

Duncan smirked, "Nice one man, I think our work here is down, we better go before someone finds out and busts us".

The group all left by sneaking over the fence and running towards the cars that were close by, however Geoff knew that he wasn't going to let this be, as the group piled over the fence he froze, and turned on his heel and ran back to the auditorium.

He could hear the angry calls of his friends as he left to go back into the school, he really didn't care, all that was on hi mind right now was making things good with his angel.

He skimmed through the bushes and towards the auditorium when he heard a few boys talking, he hid behind a nearby bush when he heard what they were talking about.

"I can't believe those Mon Tague scum got us again!" Cried out one of the boys, after leaning in closer, Geoff could see that it was the Bull Fighter, Alejandro talking, "I've just seem the cafeteria, they think they're so effing smart".

"Should we tell the others?" Another boy who was dressed as a Strongman asked, he was very good looking and looked a lot like Alejandro, however he wasn't as charming as him.

"No" Alejandro replied, "Let's leave it for now; I'm sure if we look hard enough we will be able to find a scumbag and show them the true power of Capa High".

Geoff rolled his eyes, this did not scare him one bit, all Capa boys were all talk and no action, he heard them all leaving to search the Courtyard and this gave him his chance to escape, he bolted out of the Courtyard and towards what looked like their pool.

Geoff paused as he arrived, there were a few lights on around the pool, but so much that it would catch him out, he wandered around the sides of it for a few minutes before turning his attention back to the glistening blue waters of the pool.

It wasn't until he heard the sound of heels clicking against the hard ground Geoff sprung back to life, he hide behind a nearby tree and held his breath so that the person didn't see him.

He heard the sound of the heels stop; Geoff slowly peered out behind the tree and saw none other than the angel, Bridgette.

Bridgette walked out towards the pool and paused by the blue waters, "He's a Mon Tague, he's then enemy" she whispered to herself, "You shouldn't be even thinking about him…even though he is handsome…No! Stop it, Bridgette!" She scolded herself and then let out a gentle sigh, "Jeez…if he came from any other school in the world then things would have been different, it just sucks he's from Mon Tague Academy, still, he just so damn cute!"

All through out Bridgette's talk with herself, Geoff slowly crept out from behind the tree and towards Bridgette, she didn't notice him behind her and carried on mumbling to herself, Geoff smiled, her voice was so cute and pure, just like her appearance, he was going to make this work even if it killed him.

Bridgette sighed again and wrapped her arms around her chest, "Why is life so damn difficult? What happened to a time where people could date whoever they wanted instead of having worry about who they'd hurt in the process? Things could be different if there wasn't that stupid rivalry between our schools…I want to see him again".

"I'm right here, baby" Geoff finally spoke up, causing Bridgette to scream out in fear and stumble backwards causing her to trip and fall backwards into the swimming pool, taking Geoff with her in the process.

Bridgette quickly submerged from the water taking deep breaths and pushing several strand of wet blonde hair out of her eyes, she was sure she had just heard something and fell, yet she remembered as she fell into the pool she had dragged something or someone in with her too.

As she rubbed the chlorine out of her eyes she looked in front of her, and saw none other than the knight from the bathroom, however looking a lot soggier than before, yet he was smiling gently at her, just like before.

"You!" Bridgette cried out, pointing at Geoff, "You're a Mon Tague!"

"And you're a Capa" Geoff mumbled back, "Does it look like I care?"

"Well…no, but don't you see? If anyone catches you here they'll skin you alive…how did you get in here anyway? I heard there was security on the doors to stop all Mon Tague Academy students from getting in" Bridgette explained as she floated next to Geoff in the pool.

"I have my ways" Geoff said slyly, "Those men on the doors let anyone in with a costume".

"Still" Bridgette mumbled looking at the blue waters, "This is wrong, we shouldn't even be talking, our schools would kill us both if they found out".

"So? I wanted to see you again, I wanted to actually talk to you properly, is that a crime?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette fell silent, "No…but breaking and entering is!"

Just as Bridgette said this she heard several footsteps running towards the pool, she gasped slightly and pushed Geoff's head under the water, "Get down!" She cried out as Geoff was pushed back underneath the water.

Geoff managed to grab a deep breath before going under again and hiding beside Bridgette's body. However they weren't in the clear yet as Alejandro came running towards the pool with two boys with him.

"Bridgette, what are you doing in the pool?" He asked her while slowly bending down to get a closer expectation, Bridgette's heart was beating with fear all the way, as was Geoff's. He could feel Bridgette nudging him slightly, as if she was telling him to move and Geoff carefully swam to the edge and hid under the waters there so that he wasn't seen.

"I was-."

"Isn't it obvious what happened?" The Strong Man said, "A Mon Tague Academy tool must have pushed her in?"

"Do you think that's true, Justin?" Alejandro asked him, he then turned to Bridgette, "Is that what happened?"

Bridgette thought about this for a split second and then nodded, "Yeah, I was getting fresh air and they pushed me in, I think they ran of that way" Bridgette said pointing towards the school grounds.

Alejandro stood back up, "Alright then, don't you worry, Senorita, we will find them" He said as they ran off again.

Once they were out of sight Bridgette let out a sigh of relief and waded through the waters to the edge of the pool and climbed out, she perched on the edge and let her feet dangle in the pool, then with her leg she felt around in the waters for Geoff's body and gave it a swift kick when she felt it.

Geoff immediately came back up gasping for air, "No need to kick!" He exclaimed, a little hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't know how else to call you back up".

Geoff smirked and lifted himself out of the pool next to Bridgette, the two sat in an comfortable silence for the next few minutes, every now and then they would look at each other and smile before turning their attention back to the shimmering waters, Bridgette kicked her legs around in the waters for a bit, and winced slightly when Geoff nudged her leg with his own.

"You know they'll come back in a minute, you better get out of here" Bridgette mumbled.

Geoff shrugged his shoulders, "I'll take my chances".

Bridgette fell silent again, this boy really was gutless, she had always been told from people here that boys from Mon Tague were cocky and thought they could handle everything, this boy was everything they made out to be, yet he seemed gentle and kind at the same time.

"You're name's…Geoff, right?" Bridgette asked looking at Geoff again.

"Yeah…and you're Bridgette?"

Bridgette nodded, "Right, well at least we know each others names, right?"

"Yeah…but I want to know more than that".

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, you, your life, things like that, I want to get to know you" Geoff said as he sidled closer to her.

Bridgette gulped slightly, "But…" She was going to mention about the schools again, yet something stopped her, maybe it was the thrill of doing something bad and that most people here would frown upon, or maybe it was the fact that this boy was so incredibly cute he could of said 'go drown yourself' and she would be up for doing it, still she found herself slowly leaning in towards his face.

Geoff smiled slightly as he felt Bridgette's innocent angelic breath tickling his lips, he leaned in a little closer so that their foreheads were now touching, it was heated, it was romantic and incredibly daring. It soon led both blondes to let their begging lips meet and their first kiss came into play.

It was a mere brushing of the lips, but after that first little touch, they were hooked. And leaned in for more, and more. Geoff's wet arm slowly moved towards Bridgette's soaked waist and wrapped around it, gently squeezing her and forcing her to move closer to him, which she didn't mind one bit. She in fact reached up and wrapped her arms around Geoff's neck and let her fingers become tangled in his tousled blonde hair.

Bridgette; arched her neck slightly and Geoff moved down and planted soft kisses along her neck line, Bridgette looked up towards the sky and sighed deeply as he did this, all the stars in the night sky seemed to be out for them tonight, they shined brightly and bore light upon the love that was blooming between the two.

"This…is all too much" Bridgette finally mumbled as Geoff pulled away with a little smirk.

"You Capa Girls aren't all stuck up at all…you know that?" Geoff told her.

Bridgette shook her head, "No, we're stuck up alright…I'm just different".

Geoff smiled, "There is nothing wrong with that".

Bridgette nodded, "I know, but your not what I excepted at all either, I thought Mon Tague boys were meant to all be meat heads that used girls".

Geoff snorted, "No way! I'd never do something like that. When I have a girl I show her nothing but respect".

Bridgette smiled, "Well…that's good to hear".

"And I'd like to show you that".

Bridgette looked back at him, "You want to take me out on a date?"

"In so many words".

Bridgette bit her lip and slowly stood up from the edge of the pool, "I don't know, if anyone here found out then I would be slaughtered, needless to say the boys here would go crazy if they found out I dated a boy like you, you saw Alejandro in there? He'd kill you!"

"Do yo think I care?" Geoff said, also jumping up and rushing to Bridgette's side, "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think that we had a shot like this but…when we were in the bathroom, so much clicked and it was like…amazing. I don't want to let that go without a fight".

Bridgette sighed, "I think you're going to have to fight a little harder than that".

"Fine!" Geoff said, "Then…I'll come back! I'll sneak into the school tomorrow and then day after that until you say yes".

"Are you cracked?"

"Probably" Geoff replied, "But I'll do it if that means seeing you again".

"Alright!" Bridgette cried out, "If I say yes will you promise not to come here again?"

Geoff nodded and Bridgette dropped her shoulders slightly and the corners of her lips spread up into a tiny smile, "Alright then…I'll accept".

Geoff smirked and grabbed hold of her hands, Bridgette was a little alarmed but Geoff pulled her towards him and gave her a tight hug before letting her go and placing his arms on her shoulders.

He was about to speak again when he heard several voices coming from the trees, "Where's Bridgette? What happened to her?"

Geoff frowned and turned back to Bridgette, she looked just as worried as she did, still he pulled her closer once more and whispered a few words into her ear.

"Meet me tomorrow by the Town Hall, not many people go there, I will show you a great time, and if you like it then we'll see what happens next" Geoff explained.

"And if I don't like it?" Bridgette asked.

Geoff frowned, "Trust me, that won't happen".

Bridgette laughed gently as Geoff planted another kiss on her lips and ran towards the bushes where he managed to escape in a few moments earlier.

Bridgette watched as her knight dashed away and she smiled, this was one of the most hectic nights of her life, but yet somehow it managed to be one of the best. She walked towards a small holder that had several towels and wrapped one around her soaked body and sighed, that knight sure had a way with words.

This was just the start of their great and magical road to love…but there were still people ready to strike them down at any second…

* * *

**Wow…and I was going to make this whole story one chapter! This was already 17 pages long! That's pretty insane, well for me anyway!**

**I think this is one of my better works, I don't know, this all seemed to come incredibly naturally to me, what do you think, is it good? Is it a load of cat sick? I need feedback!**

**Please review and let me know what you think since I worked pretty damn hard on it! And the next chapter along with many other of my story updates will be here soon…maybe tomorrow?**


	2. The Secret Builds

**Urgh! I'm suffering from writer's block…I've got a quarter of a chapter written for 'Ripper' and it's not coming naturally for me like it normally does, '100 Themes' is just a fail in itself and don't even get me started on 'We're Getting Married'…Clearly marrying Chef Hatchet to anyone is near impossible…**

**So, why not have a little try at this again?**

**I had a couples of brainwaves at work today, so let's see if that gets me anywhere, also anyone that knows the story of Romeo and Juliet, try and guess what characters I'm pinning to who, it will all become clearer in a few chapters when I actually say who they are but for now…guess!**

**Also, I HAVE A BLOG! Well, a Tumblr site! But I'm treating it as a Blog, so go check it out; the link is on my profile!**

**Also, this may be my last update for any of my stories until next week; I have a very busy week including a University interview! Which I am very much looking forward to, those of you that are involved with my 'Of Love and FanFiction' challenge, don't worry; I will be back for the results for tomorrow!**

**So, I'll carry on with the second chapter of 'My Only Love From My Only Hate' Enjoy!**

**Thank you to Totally Calm, peacelovecheer, Fulltimereviewer, Islanda, RockinRina826, secret celebrity 2009 and Alexex for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Secret Builds.**

The door to Bridgette's home slowly opened and she walked in, her shoes were off and she threw them in the corner of the hallway, her whole outfit had pretty much been ruined after the pool incident, the white wings she had on her back now hung limply and were missing a few feathers and her once neat hair that had all been done to perfection earlier was now covered in chlorine and hung oddly around her face.

She staggered into the hallway and slowly up the stairs, once she was in the safety of her own room she exhaled deeply and sunk down to the floor, a lot had happened that night, a lot of stuff had happened that she would never had expected in a million years.

She has kissed someone; yes she had imagined that at some point in her life she would kiss someone, but not the enemy. Ok, so maybe Geoff wasn't the enemy, he was involved with Mon Tague Academy, yet he didn't seem to care too much for the place, why would he kiss her and then tell her that he wanted to meet up with her?

Maybe it was all a hoax…

Still, she would find out tomorrow if she went on that date that Geoff seemed so desperate to take her out on…if she went that is.

She was sure that she was going to go the second Geoff kissed her, but now she wasn't so sure, maybe if she knew more about him then it would be a definite option, for now she only knew three things about him, he was from Mon Tague Academy, he was incredibly handsome and he was an amazing kisser.

She sighed, she had a feeling that Courtney would still be awake after tonight's festivities, Courtney was pretty angry that Mon Tague had managed to TP the school and when Bridgette said goodbye she had sworn revenge on the school.

Bridgette wasn't worried that Courtney was going blow up the school or attack half the students there, to be honest Courtney couldn't hurt a fly, she talked about things like that but in reality she'd stay quiet and let the big boys handle her fight.

Knowing this fact she found herself pulling her cell phone and dialling Courtney's number, she seemed to know a lot about Geoff since she was the one that broke the bad news to her tonight, so she decided to put things straight and call her to find out more of this boy to find out if it was worth it tomorrow.

It took a while for Courtney to answer, however she soon answered and sounded a little fed up, Courtney was one to get all worked up about the tiniest little fight so she knew that she would be up and excepting Bridgette's phone call at some point, she always seemed to ring Courtney just to try and calm her down a bit, and it seemed to work, but tonight Bridgette was in for a bit of a fight with her, since she was in no fit state to listen to Bridgette's reasoning, she hated Mon Tague and Bridgette knew it.

"What a night, huh?" Bridgette mumbled down the phone as soon as Courtney answered.

"You're telling me!" Courtney growled, "I am so fed up! You should have seen the Cafeteria; it looks like a toilet blew up in it, plus someone managed to sneak into the French classrooms and spray painted the word 'pussy' underneath it…how disgusting is that?"

Bridgette listened to Courtney's angry rants and tried to take them all in, but all her thoughts were taken back to the knight that had kissed her tonight, she could still taste his warm yet rough lips on her own, it felt oddly comforting yet extremely wrong at the same time.

"You know" Bridgette started, trying to interrupt Courtney's angry talk, "We will get them back, we always do, they try to destroy our prom and then we put colouring in their swimming pool so when they have their annual 'jump in the pool day' after their exams they all turn blue…it's tradition and always will be, we just have to face it".

"Well, it's a tradition that stinks!" Courtney snapped back, "I've have had it with those Mon Tague fools, I want to rat them out, especially that blonde haired guy…what was his name again? Oh yeah…Geoff!"

Bridgette's heart leapt slightly when she heard Geoff's name, Courtney seemed to know at lot about him, his name for starters and Bridgette was sure that she knew more information about him since she seemed pretty pissed off every time she spoke about him and plus she was the first ever Mon Tague boy that she had ever heard Courtney speak of.

"Courtney, how do you know Geoff?" She asked, Courtney fell silent for a second and sighed.

"Come on, you know him, I know you do, you know his name, you clearly have a grudge against him, out with it" Bridgette said, and then she waited for the reply.

The reply came fairly quickly, Courtney wasn't one to keep secrets in unless they were very big, this clearly was minor since she started spilling information about her past to Bridgette.

"Ok, it was years ago, we went to the same elementary school, he and his stupid friend thought it would be a fun idea to stick gum into my hair, they did it once during Math class and it was stuck right into my hair it was pretty much attached to my head. They thought it was funny, in fact everyone in the class thought it was funny, I didn't! So, after then I tried everything to get the gum out, until my Mother had to take me to the salon to have my hair cut short so that the gum would be removed, it was horrible and ever since then I've hated him, in fact I nearly cried with happiness when I found out that Geoff was going to Mon Tague and I had been accepted into Capa" Courtney explained.

"Wow" Bridgette said, "Did Geoff do anything else to you then? Except for the gum incident?"

"Well…no…but I still hate him for it!" Courtney announced, "I don't intend on forgiving him anytime soon".

"Right" Bridgette mumbled, as well as prone to telling secrets to Bridgette, Courtney was also one to hold grudges.

"Ok, well other than sticking gum into people's hair when he was like…eight, what is he like?" Bridgette asked.

"He loves parties and he's kind of dim" Courtney said, "I guess that explains why he was wandering around the dance floor tonight, maybe he got lost and confused. He's a Neanderthal, Bridgette. True I haven't seen him in years but…a leopard never changes its spots".

Bridgette sighed, that Geoff she met outside and who kissed her sounded completely different to the Geoff that Courtney was now talking about.

It was making her think twice about going tomorrow.

"Why are you asking me this?" Courtney then asked, "You're not thinking about him are you?"

"No! Of course not!" Bridgette quickly said, "I mean…you sounded really angry when you pulled me away from him tonight".

"Of course I was angry" Courtney snapped, "That idiot had gate crashed our party and was trying to play you like a fool, I made sure that he didn't do a thing though, as soon as I pulled you away I didn't see him again for the entire evening".

'I did' Bridgette thought to herself, though she wouldn't dare tell Courtney, she was so enraged with the idea of Bridgette even talking to him she knew that if she told her about the kiss she would flip out.

As the night grew later, Courtney managed to calm down and ended up getting pretty tired, so she said goodbye to Bridgette and hung up, leaving Bridgette in silence.

It was the silence that got Bridgette thinking, as she slowly climbed into bed she couldn't help but think what the tomorrow would bring her…then she noticed that the clock on her bedside table read 2:29 in the morning. It was already today and she was meant to meet Geoff in less then 9 hours, and it was supposed to be the best day of her life.

Or so Geoff had told her it would be.

She really didn't know what to think, or whether to go for that matter, Courtney had pretty much put her off from going tomorrow, yet there was a part inside her that wanted to ignore everything that her friends and her school had told her about Mon Tague guys and learn for herself what the morning would bring her.

She decided to decide if she wanted to go in the morning, a good night's sleep would depend on how she felt in the morning.

Then again, how hard would it be to sleep when there were a million and one things on your mind?

* * *

The next morning, Bridgette woke up after having a very rough night's sleep; she had decided that if she had a good night sleep then she would go on the date and if she didn't then she'd stay at home and hide.

She had a terrible night's sleep, she kept tossing and turning, and the loud music from the dance was still echoing in her ears and making them ring. There was also the matter that she had been thinking about Geoff all night long didn't help much either.

She was thinking about him a lot, his lips, that goofy smile that seemed to shine through during their entire meeting, and his blue eyes, those bright, baby blue eyes that shone like those stars that Bridgette was fixated on last night.

Slowly, she swung her legs around and heaved herself off her bed, she still wasn't sure, things were clouding over in her head and she couldn't make up her mind about today, she had to be at the Town Hall in three hours, and she was still very unsure about whether to go or not.

What if she saw someone? What if someone like Alejandro was there and saw them, he'd kill both Geoff and herself. And she wasn't ready for that at all.

It wasn't just if she saw Alejandro, it was the fact that she could see someone else from school, then it would never be lived down, no Capa girl would ever be seen with a Mon Tague guy, it was just wrong and frowned upon. She knew that everyone at her school would refuse to talk to her if she was seen doing this.

And Courtney…Courtney would probably skin her alive after doing everything that she forbad, Courtney had a problem with Geoff and no matter how petty and stupid that problem was, she was still her best friend.

Chicks before Dicks…right?

Still, for some reason that didn't stop Bridgette from walking towards the shower and washing her hair, and then walking over to her vanity and drying her hair and then digging around her wardrobe for the perfect outfit to wear today.

The perfect outfit for her date.

Once dressed and ready to go out, Bridgette slowly slipped on a pair of pumps and grabbed a nearby bag, then she opened up a few drawers and found a scarf, she tucked it under her arm and took a pair of sunglasses from her dresser and left her room.

One side of her was screaming at her to get back upstairs and stay there until this day was over, while the other half was cheering her on and telling her to carry on with what she was about to do.

Every step seemed to take longer to walk down as she made her way towards the door, and with every step she could hear her heart beating loudly. With a deep breath she finally reached the last step and crossed the hallway towards the door.

She thought she had made a clear getaway when she heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway to the living room.

"Going out so soon? And you didn't tell us how last night was?"

Bridgette froze and bit her lip, she slowly turned around and saw her Mother standing in the doorway, smiling at her, she was still in her dressing gown and a mug of hot coffee was in her hands.

"Well? How was it? Did everyone like your costume?" Her Mother asked.

"Yeah…it went off with a big hit" Bridgette mumbled, "Except for its kind of ruined now because I was…pushed into the pool last night".

"What?" Her Mother squeaked out, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it was all in a bit of fun" She lied, "Everyone was doing it, I wasn't planning on going in, I was…pushed in the excitement".

"You weren't pushed by one of those Mon Tague fools were you?" Her Father then asked as he also poked his head around the doorway, "please tell me they still aren't keeping up their tradition of ruining your dance?"

"Um…" Bridgette nervously trailed off; even her parents hated Mon Tague! Now there was actually no hope for her going out on this date without getting caught unless she lied and lied big at that.

She had already told a few lies to her parents; surely a few more couldn't hurt.

"No, it wasn't. But they were there" Bridgette mumbled, her parents both sighed, causing Bridgette to continue, "Do you not like Mon Tague Academy either?"

Her Mother nodded, "We both went to Capa High…and they made our lives hell there, if it wasn't beating us at football it was letting mice run free and spawn in our labs, they were vile!"

"We did get them back though" Her Dad said, "They may have won the battle but they didn't win the war".

"You know" Bridgette's Mother said as she approached her daughter, "We actually met in Capa High, and we thought it was only fitting that you went to Capa too".

"You most certainly were not going to Mon Tague, we forbad it" Her Father then said with a gentle smile.

"Right" Bridgette mumbled, "Well, I best be going".

"Where are you off to, Sweetheart?" Her Mother asked.

"Oh…erm…off out with…Courtney" Bridgette stammered, hoping that her parents didn't catch on.

"Alright then, have fun and we'll see you later, right? Are you home for dinner tonight?" Her Mother asked while walking back to the living room.

"Maybe, I'll let you know later" Bridgette said as she left the household very abruptly.

* * *

As she hurried down the road to Town Hall, she pulled on the glasses and then wrapped the scarf she had brought with her around her head like a hat and kept her head down.

She prayed that no one recognized her as she hurried down the road; she didn't want no one to see her just in case someone recognized her and spilled all at school.

As she made her way to the town, she looked around nervously, thankfully it was still pretty early and there weren't' many people around, maybe a few dog walkers and early morning shoppers, but thankfully no one from her school.

And then she saw it, Town Hall was right in front of her, and there was someone sitting on the steps to it, someone with blonde hair and was looking around anxiously.

It was Geoff.

Taking a deep breath in she took a few slow steps towards him, also keeping an eye out just in case she was ambushed by anyone.

Then she suddenly stopped, Geoff had looked up and seen her, a small smile spread on his face and he got up and started to walk over to her.

Bridgette's feet were rooted to the ground in fear, she couldn't move. Geoff seemed to be doing all the work here and he looked fairly smug about it, suddenly she was regretting coming in the first place.

She gulped and tried to step backwards, trying to run away as fast as she could, but it was all too late, Geoff was right in front of her and smiling at her.

"Well, hello again…Angel".

* * *

**Alright! Sorry I ended kind of abruptly, but I'm so tired!**

**I'll update soon, and get cracking with a few one shots that I own people soon, I promise, it might be on Wednesday, since I have a three hour train journey up to where I hopefully will be going to University then and I'll be bored, so I can do it then!**

**Anyway, review! And I'll see you all soon!**


	3. 80's

**Well hello! Looks who's finally showing her face after pretty much two years!**

**So, some inspiration hit me the other day to carry on with this. I'll keep the intro short because I always find that I write these, then get bored. Hopefully that won't happen!**

**Anyway, thanks again for anyone that has shown an interest in this story, it's one of my favourites hense why I wanted to carry on with it, Born This Way will also be updated soon because that story was so fun!**

**I really need some more creative outlet in my life basically!**

**Thanks to all reviewers and readers who have stuck by me, hopefully this fandom hasn't changed too much since I've been gone, I haven't really bothered to watch the new series because of the cast change…but setting that aside, I'll mainly be writing about good ol' Bridgette and Geoff!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter Three: 80's**

* * *

Have you ever had that horrible feeling when you don't want to do something, and you just want to turn on your heel and run as far away as possible until your back in your own bed, curled up and safe?

Right now Bridgette was going through that, from the dark rims of her sunglasses she could see Geoff's face, his smile beaming at her, obviously happy that she had decided to come, his blue eyes staring right back into hers.

A thousand ideas ran through Bridgette's mind as she tried to rack her brains for an idea to get away, a death of a family member, a forgotten dentist appointment, anything! But the thought of the kiss that she and Geoff had shared the previous night was now the only thing she could think of.

"You know I'm so glad you came".

Geoff's voice rang out into her ears, causing Bridgette to look up at him, he was happy, happy that _she_ was there…She couldn't leave now, despite possibly being exiled by all of her classmates and parents, Geoff was a Mon Tague student, the enemy, the forbidden fruit. Yet having something that wasn't allowed just made Bridgette want to rebel a little more.

"Hey, why are you wearing that scarf?"

Bridgette squeaked as Geoff started unraveling the scarf on her head, she reached up and jammed it back on her head, breathing heavily.

"It's like 100 degrees out here, you'll overheat" Geoff chuckled.

"I don't want anyone recognizing me" Bridgette mumbled as she tried to arrange the scarf back on her head.

Geoff started howling, "Aww, Bridge, come on, let's forget about our schools for one day, I am! I don't care who sees me".

Bridgette scowled, "You wouldn't care if your friends saw us together?"

Geoff shook his head, "I could play you off as a cousin or something, you wouldn't be able to do that though, let's face it, I'm famous around Capa".

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "Famous for all the wrong reasons! You spat gum in my friend's hair in elementary school!"

Geoff frowned, "Well I don't remember doing that, who said that?"

"Courtney Durham, D'you know her?"

Geoff paused for a second, then threw his head back in a roaring laugh, "Oh my God! Princess Courtney? You're friends with her? She's the biggest snob I have ever met, well good things she's a Capa girl then! I bet she fits right in, I remember that day now, she flipped out, it was great!"

Bridgette was horrified, "That's a horrible thing to do! And yeah so what if Courtney's my friend, she's actually a very good friend I'll have you know! I knew this was going to be a mistake".

She turned on her heel, ready to storm off but Geoff grabbed her arm and pulled her back, stopping her from moving.

"I'm sorry" He said quickly, "I'm really sorry, look all that stuff is in the past, I was a jerk back then, but I want to prove to you that I'm a great guy, I'd never hurt anyone like that now, promise" and he crossed his heart to make that clear.

Bridgette frowned for a moment, but then signed and took the scarf off her head, "Fine, but any funny business, and I'm gone".

Geoff smiled, "Ok, and you can take off those sunglasses too, no one will be here, trust me, we're safe".

Bridgette sighed and reluctantly took her sunglasses off and placed then in her bag along with the scarf.

"Right!" Geoff said clapping his hands together, "It's such a beautiful day! The sun is shining, I thought we could maybe head to the river and see if we can take a boat out or something?"

Before Bridgette could speak, Geoff had grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the river as fast as he could. Bridgette didn't have the time to acknowledge where she was going; Geoff had her hand in a tight grip and had broken out in a full blown sprint until they reached the glorious river side, the crystal clears waters were sparkling beneath them and waterfowl were gliding along the water.

"Geoff this place is beautiful, where did you find this? I've been here all my life and I never knew this existed!" Bridgette said as she stared mesmerized at the water.

Geoff grinned and wrapped an arm around Bridgette's shoulder, "Stick with me, kid. You're going to see some real wonders today, just the hidden gems of town".

"Well I look forward to what else you have to show me".

"All in good time" Geoff said as his hand skimmed down back into Bridgette's hand, "first, the boats!"

He led her over to a small boat house and disappeared inside, leaving Bridgette outside to get a feel of her surroundings, this place truly was beautiful and the weather made it even better, she looked behind her at the boathouse and sighed.

If her parents knew what she was doing right now they would be so disappointed in her, no, they would disown her for sure. They had such a strong disliking for Mon Tague Academy and hearing that their daughter had been talking let alone on a date with a student there would ensure that Bridgette would either have to come home dead, or not at all.

Then there was Courtney, her best friend would surely have something to say about the matter, after all, she was the one that told her all the information about Geoff's ruthless doings when he was younger, sure people do grow out of it…but the only reason Bridgette met him was because he was going in to ruin their school dance.

Then surely there had to be Geoff's friends, what would they think if he presented her to them, it would be like a beast for sacrifice to a pack of lions, they'd tear her to shreds! Metaphorically of course, they'd probably tear her apart with their words.

"Bridge? Hello! Earth to Bridgette?"

Bridgette jumped upon hearing Geoff's voice again, she spun around to see him smiling at her, "come on, we've got our boat, we have an hour before it has to be back at the dock".

Geoff helped her into the small row boat, and then clambered in himself making the boat rock slightly, he positioned himself on the middle seat while Bridgette sat towards the end, he grabbed the oars and started to row them out of the dock.

"You ever been in a row boat before?"

Bridgette looked at him, "Not that I can remember, maybe when I was younger, but not recently".

Geoff smiled, "It's great just the feeling of being out in the water, when the waves aren't too strong, and the current isn't dragging you to who knows where..." A dreamy expression took over his face.

"Waves? This is a river, there wouldn't be any waves here" Bridgette noted.

Geoff nodded, "You're right; I was talking about any boat on any water".

"Do you do this often?"

Geoff nodded again, "Yep, my Dad takes me and my brothers out all the time to go fishing, sometimes here, although there aren't that many fish, sometimes we go to the sea front and get motorboats, they're great! He lets me drive them sometimes; we go out just far enough so that we're not in danger of being dragged to China! But nothing really beats the feel of rowing along".

"How many brothers do you have?"

"4, I'm the oldest, then you have the second eldest, Dylan, he's 14. Third, Kyle, 12, fourth we have Ethan who is 9 and then we have little Mikey who is only 5, the little tyke" Geoff explained.

Bridgette smiled, it was so clear that Geoff loved his family, he seemed to talk for ages about them, about how he and his brother Dylan were very close, and how his parents are so in love and go for date nights every month on the 18th to celebrate the day they first met and how Geoff always looks after his brother and orders pizza for them, he seemed like he was the cool older brother that many young people wish they had.

It wasn't just his brothers that he had a clear bond with, he also talked about his parents and how they are your typical all American family, love football, Mother's a great cook, family meals are almost sacred there, it made Bridgette a little jealous, although she loved her family, sometimes work got the better of the whole family and she found herself often eating alone, waiting for her parents to come back from work. She was used to it now, but when she was younger she always had a nagging feeling that her parents won the lottery, or came into a lot of money so they could quit their jobs and stay at home forever.

"I think that's enough about me, what about you, any little bros?" Geoff asked as he carried on rowing.

"Nope, I'm an only child" Bridgette said.

"Seriously? Wow, that's got to be so lonely!"

"It's ok, I got used to it" Bridgette explained, "My parents have busy jobs so they are often out of the house during the week, I sometimes have to cook for myself if they come back late, which kind of sucks but my parents can't do anything about it, they try and come back as early as they can, sometimes it gets to 9 at night and I still haven't eaten, so I just start to rely on myself" Bridgette explained.

"No way, that's not good" Geoff said sadly, "What do your parents do?"

"My mom's a secretary for a big law firm, so if she has things to do then she stays for as long as she can, my dad's an accountant, so I can't really expect them to dumb their jobs and leave for me, I'm old enough to look after myself and I don't want to be the burden that ruins their careers" Bridgette said as she played with her hands in her lap.

"Aww, Bridge! Don't think of it like that! I bet your parents are so wicked proud of you for what you do at home" Geoff said, trying to lighten the mood.

'_Yeah they'd be really proud of me if they knew what I was doing right now_' Bridgette thought.

"I suppose we have the weekends" Bridgette said, "They don't really go out unless it's necessary, so we have those where we can be a family without work bothering them".

"Do they mind that you're out now?"

"No…" Bridgette mumbled, "They might not know that I'm with you…"

Geoff frowned for a moment and then smirked and let out a loud laugh, "Oh, I see, they don't know you're on a date with a Mon Tague boy".

Bridgette squirmed uncomfortably, she could almost see Geoff's younger side rearing its ugly head and pushing Bridgette into the river.

"Well did you tell your parents?"

"Yes".

"What that you were on a date or that you were on a date with a Capa girl?"

"Both!"

"Both?" Bridgette gasped, "Well surely they know about the rivalries between the schools?"

"Yep" Geoff smiled, "They think it's funny, look, they don't have any problems with Capa High, the reason why I was sent to Mon Tague was because it was closer than Capa, there is no hatred for Capa in my family, only the one that has been taught upon me by the school, and even then I don't hate it that much".

"Really?" Bridgette said, a little surprised by all this, "I mean I don't really hate Mon Tague either…I just don't like all the practical jokes".

"That's fair enough" Geoff said, "So what's the deal with your family? Why didn't you tell them?"

Bridgette sighed; this was going to be a long story.

"Every family member has been to Capa High, it's been traced back that my grandmother's grandmother's grandmother was a student there, we can trace it back for generations, so they feud is famous in my family, all of them hate Mon Tague sorry to say".

"I bet if I met them I could change their minds" Geoff smirked.

"You could try! But we are on a first date!"

"True! What about your friends, do they know?" Geoff asked.

"Nope, Courtney sort of had a hunch…and she told me to stay away from you" Bridgette sighed.

"Ah…good ol' princess!"

"What about you?" Bridgette asked.

"My best friend knows" Geoff explained, "But he doesn't go to Mon Tague, his family shipped him off to Verona High".

Bridgette scowled, and then remembered, Verona High was an incredibly tough place to get into, there was a hefty tuition fee to pay, despite it being a high school.

"How did he get into there?" She asked.

Geoff thought about it for a moment, "It's kind of the same story as yours, his family had been going there for years, his family are kind of rich too so they can afford the tuition".

"Do you see him often?"

"As much as I can" Geoff said, "He's a great guy, I've known him since before I can remember, his family are good friends with me, they did contemplate sending him to Mon Tague, but their grandparents would have had heart attacks if they found that out".

Bridgette laughed, this was actually going pretty well, Geoff and Bridgette carried on their talk on the boat until their hour was up, and Geoff took the boat back to the dock to continue their date.

* * *

The pair were strolling back in the town and walking past shops and cafes, the date was going so well, both were hand in hand and it was getting to the point where Bridgette had stopped scanning every street corner in case someone she knew came around the corner.

"Hey are you hungry?" Geoff asked, "its way past lunch".

"Kind of" Bridgette said, "I guess I could eat something".

"Great! Let's find somewhere nice".

They carried on walking until Bridgette heard a familiar voice; one that made her stop still in her tracks and gasp.

"Si Mama, I'll be back soon".

Bridgette spun around quickly to see Alejandro Burromuerto walking out of a store across the road, Bridgette's eyes widened and she let go of Geoff's hand and scanned around trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Bridgette what are you doing?"

"We need to move, now!"

"Why?"

Before Bridgette could explain, Geoff had gone on almost a predatory instinct, he grabbed Bridgette's arm and spun her around, before pushing her into a nearby café, Bridgette didn't even have the time to react as Geoff asked for a table for two and were sat on a cosy table, fairly close to the window, once sat down Geoff grabbed the two menus and propped them up, blocking the view from the window.

"Is this ok?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette nodded, "Sorry… I-."

Geoff held up a hand prompting her to fall silent, "It's cool! You saw someone you knew didn't you?"

Bridgette nodded, "Who was it?" Geoff asked.

No longer had these words had left his lips he peered up and saw Alejandro walking past the window, Geoff thought for a moment and then it clicked.

"Oh…I recognize him, he was at that party last night…what was his name again?"

"Alejandro Burromuerto" Bridgette said, "He goes to Capa…Apparently he has a thing for me but I'm really not interested, he can charm pretty much any girl at school, but I just see someone who is trying too hard, I'm flattered and all but I don't think it would ever work out".

"Well that's good" Geoff said as he leant into his chair, "I was starting to think I had some serious competition".

"What you think you'd be able to take him?"

"I could" Geoff said, "It looks like I might have to if things between us go well".

"Whoa! Slow down! Bridgette gasped, "This is only our first date, we only met yesterday".

"So?" Geoff questioned, "There's nothing wrong with that? Why fight something that's working?"

"You think this could work out?"

"I know".

Bridgette felt her cheeks flushing red, to cover it up she swapped the conversation for something that had been lost earlier, something that she liked hearing about.

"Well maybe we should get to know each other a little more" Bridgette asked, "See if we're really compatible"

"Sure" Geoff said, "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm…favourite era of music?"

Geoff paused for a long time, "I like any kind of music, anything I can move to is great for me, but I really like some classic 80s stuff, you know, just that raw guitar stuff, not hard core rock but relaxing chilled stuff y'know".

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, I love that kind of stuff".

"You ever heard of Dire Straits?"

Bridgette nodded, "Of course, they're a great band, real classic".

"You know they have a song about Romeo and Juliet right?" Geoff said with a little smirk.

Bridgette scoffed, "Yeah, and it's about Juliet leaving Romeo for money".

"I don't care, it's a sign Bridge" Geoff said happily, "The greatest love story ever told and we just so happen to like a song with the same title".

Bridgette laughed, "You're crazy!"

"Am I?" Geoff said as he leant closer to Bridgette, "Like I said, don't fight it".

* * *

The day went on and as the sun started to set Geoff walked Bridgette back to the point in town where he met her, he had insisted to walk her back home but Bridgette refused, knowing that if her parents caught her they'd either want to interrogate Geoff for going out with their daughter and find out about his school history, or only just embarrass her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? It's getting dark" Geoff asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sure" Bridgette said nicely, "Thanks for the offer though".

"I really enjoyed today" Geoff said, his mouth breaking out into a soft, warm smile, "I'm really glad you said you wanted to go out with me, it was kind of a long shot considering you're so beautiful and have a handful of guys wanting you".

"I never said a handful!"

"You know what I mean" Geoff carried on, "You could have any guy with the click of your fingers, and you've settled for someone like me, someone from the other end of the spectrum, y'know?"

"Why would I want anyone else, when I could have you?" Bridgette said, her words getting breathless.

That as the last word said before Geoff placed his hands around Bridgette and pulled her in for a long kiss, which Bridgette happily accepted, it was just like last night, where the passion and warmth of the kiss took them both in to a place where they hadn't been before, the feelings and general ecstasy were too powerful for them to handle, causing them to deepen the kiss further.

The two soon ran out of air and Geoff broke the kiss first, and lowered his head to rest on Bridgette's shoulder and whispered something so low she could just about make it out.

"I want to see you again; I don't want to go a day without not seeing you".

Bridgette listened to his words and replayed them over and over in her head; she sighed deeply and pushed her mouth to Geoff's ear.

"I want to…but what about-."

"Family?" Geoff replied, "I'll make it work, I want to, I really like you Bridge, I'm not going to mess anything up".

Bridgette pursed her lips, so many things were running through her head, from Geoff's heartfelt words, to her family, friends, her Capa upbringing, what would they all say? What would happen with her family? Would they fight to get Geoff out of her life? Would they accept him?

Then, other word was whispered into Bridgette's ear, that made her flurry of thoughts disappear.

"_Don't be afraid"._

* * *

The next day came, after the date Geoff left Bridgette after deciding that they were going to try and see each other a lot more, he had given Bridgette his number and told her to call him soon, and now the day was Monday, so Bridgette was just waiting for the time when the final bell chimed and she could leave to call him, hoping that she could get to see his face again.

However, during Bridgette's final class of the day there was an announcement that all students were to go to the auditorium for a mandatory assembly summoned by their principle.

So when the final bell rung, instead of running out and going home, the students filed into the auditorium, wondering why there was going to be a sudden meeting, Bridgette knew it must be pretty big to hold every student back for at least half an hour.

Teachers and students gathered in the hall to see their Principle, Miss Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran already in place waiting to give her speech, there was something strange about her that Bridgette didn't quite like, it could be that she looked far to glamorous to be a principle or the fact that she didn't like the way how she favored some students more than others.

Principle O'Halloran rose from her chair once all students had sat down and held her hands up and quiet fell in the auditorium.

"Students, welcome back from Saturday's Spring Fling Ball, I hope you all had a wonderful time, in case you were wondering how my night was, it was awful, I was here yesterday morning while most of you were sleeping of your hangovers, getting this place cleaned up from head to toe, thanks to the students of Mon Tague Academy for their efforts of destroying the school" Principle O'Halloran said through gritted teeth.

Bridgette froze, she knew that if Blaineley was pissed about the ball then there would be an issue with Mon Tague and she was a short jump from one of the culprits that night.

"So, I know my students here are honest, loving, kind people, so if I find out that any of you have been fraternizing with that school then I will have you personally removed, got it?" Principle O'Halloran sneered at the crowd.

"Now, I want to know if any of you have seen or heard of anything involving that school on Saturday night, come forward now and speak".

It took a while but a few people started to stand, telling of their tales of the night, Alejandro was the first to go, telling of his braveries to go and find out who the culprits were with Tyler and Justin, however didn't manage to catch any faces, the next was a dim witted girl called Lindsay who was adamant she danced with a guy from Mon Tague all night, only to find out that it was actually Tyler, two girls who had their uniforms almost identical to each other called Katie and Sadie started babbling about how they saw someone dressed as a prison cell mate urinating in the school fountain but didn't catch a face. All in all, no one could really name any people.

It was almost over and Blaineley looked almost disappointed with her haul, until Bridgette felt someone next to her shift.

"This is ridiculous" Courtney, who was sitting next to Bridgette hissed, "I saw someone that night; I could end the whole thing right now".

Bridgette paused, she knew exactly who Courtney was talking about, she saw Geoff after Bridgette spoke to him during the party. She was going to rat Geoff out!

Courtney placed her hands on her thighs, ready to stand up, "Right I'll do it, I'll get Geoff expelled!"

"Court, don't!" Bridgette cried, nearly pouncing on top of Courtney.

"What are you doing?" Courtney snapped at her.

"You can't, you can't rat Geoff out!"

"Why?"

"Because I like him!"

There was a pause between the squabble, Courtney looked horrified at Bridgette's sudden confession, but before she could respond there was a shriek from the front.

"Miss Durham? Is there any reason you're disrupting my assembly?"

Courtney swallowed hard and slowly raised from her seat, she hated getting told off, "No Principle O'Halloran".

Blaineley scowled at Courtney, "That's what I thought, now, do you have anything you would like to say about Saturday?"

The pressure was now on, Courtney could easily say what she knew, but she felt a small tug at her arm, she looked down into the eyes of a pleading Bridgette, begging her not to tell.

* * *

**Uh oh! Do you think Courtney will tell or not? You'll find out next time and I promise you it won't take so long to update! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
